The Forgotten Sister Tokyo Mew Mew
by England's Porn Box
Summary: a girl named Krysalinn is sent to live with her step-brother Shirogano Ryou and discovers that she's a mew - and that a certain Mew's boyfriend has a huge crush on her! OCxMasayaxBlueKnight a little confusing sorry plz review


Me: ok, so…. This is my first TMM story, so I really hope you like it!!

Ryou: ugh… who would like YOUR writing?

Me: YOU JERK!

Ryou: oh, by the way, Crystal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. She's just obsessed with it.

Me: correct, and if I DID own it, I would find a way to make Masaya and the Blue Knight 2 diff people and kill Masaya and keep Blue Knight and make him mine ^-^

Ryou: weirdo…

Me: T_T oh just shut up and enjoy my story…. And please review!!

* * *

**THE FORGOTTEN SISTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mid-Spring, Tuesday, 2:15 p.m. School, 45 minutes till release. The last day. It was the most adrenaline-pumping moment of my 13-year-old life. Our History teacher, Mr. Orhino, was just giving us his last thoughts before the big assembly. Suddenly, the loud speaker turned on, and I could hear the announcer lady's voice come on.

"All middle school students should now head to the gymnasium for the assembly, and bring all your stuff!" she said cheerily. With that, everyone stampeded out the door. Me and my best friend, Lucas, just sat there in a daze, unaware of what had just happened. Mr. Orhino groggily gathered his things and waited for us to get up. We followed behind in a daze with our bags, still wondering what was going on.

"Lucas… do you have any idea what we're doing…?" I turned to him. "Nope, not a clue. Let's just follow everybody else," he replied calmly. We did so, and we were the last ones in the gym. All the bleachers were pulled out, covering half the floor space. I could hear our principal, Mr. Taskway, announcing something. Just as we opened the door, all heads turned toward us.

"Ah, here we have two volunteers, excellent timing, you two!" he said, walking towards us. We froze.

"Wait… WHAT?" we both cried. I could see an obstacle course set up on the small amount of remaining floor space, and the entire school staring at us. I couldn't breathe. Instinct - obviously not mine, because normal people don't act like me - took over, and I bolted out that door before anyone knew I was gone. Lucas just stared at the door as it slammed, and followed me out, a little slower. I was already out the main entrance, having crawled beneath the desk where the reception lady was. By the time she looked up from her paperwork, I was gone. I was running across the parking lot, avoiding any cars. I had already hit the playground when the thought occurred to me: why the heck was I running!? I stopped immediately, smacking the slide dead-on. I fell backwards onto the woodchips, and rolled on my stomach. I was so stupid, and anyone could swear I was blind. I probably was.

"Hey," a voice called. I peeked open an eye. Is was my dad.

"If you're done being a moron…" he teased. "I have something important to talk to you about," his tone changed to serious. I stood up and brushed myself off quickly. Dad led me back to the car and we got in.

"Ok, so, it's about you and…. And your brother…" he said cautiously. I froze up. My _brother? _Was he seriously going to bring up that selfish jerk?

"He's not even my brother! And he's just a selfish jerk!" I replied angrily. I hated it when he brought up him.

"Come on, Krysalinn. You need to be more mature about this!" my father demanded.

"Ok, fine. What about him?"

"Well…" my dad inhaled deeply. "You're going to stay with him for a while."

My jaw dropped. I could hear the air whoosh out of my mouth and my dad's sigh.

"Ok, Dad, April Fool's was last month…" I said nervously.

"It's not a joke, Kryssy. You're staying with him until I get out of school. It wont be that bad; he's matured a lot now. He is 20, after all," my dad explained. I rearranged my strawberry blonde curls so that they hung over my eye and gave Dad my death-glare. He just looked away.

"You're going Sunday, so you better pack up, and pack good," he said.

"Where does he even live?"

"Tokyo. He and his friend own a café with a bunch of girls just your age working there. I think you'll make some new friends," my dad smiled. I groaned. Tokyo was hours away, even by plane. My brother was probably dreading this just as much as I was.

"Fine… how much will I need to bring?"

"A lot… you might be there a few months… maybe longer…" Dad said quietly. My eyes widened. At least a few months with that… thing?! I was going to die without my friends. When we got home, I pulled out every piece of luggage I owned. All added up, I had 3 suitcases, 3 tote bags, and two overly-huge bags. I packed up all 3 suitcases with all my clothes, the tote bags with my shoes and other stuff, and the overly-huge bags with stuffed animals and anything else I wanted. It only took me about an hour or two to pack everything, since I packed everything I owned. My last bag was a small backpack; it was sort of a cheetah backpack, and it fit everything I needed perfectly. It fit my cell phone, and my miniature-sized laptop, and also my iPod. It left a bunch of space left for snacks along the way, and also my favorite little stuffed animal that I slept with every night. I went to bed right after I was done, I didn't even eat. I was exhausted. The next morning, I ate 7 waffles. I got together with all my friends to tell them the horrible news.

"What? A few _months?_" Lucas shouted. I nodded sadly.

"That's terrible! We're going to miss you so much!" Maddie cried. I hugged her.

"Don't worry, it won't seem like that long. I'll call you every single day, and we'll be in constant contact," I promised.

"Who is your brother, anyways?" Lucas asked.

"His name is Shirogane Ryou. He's a selfish jerk and I hate him," I explained. They frowned. After spending most of the afternoon with them, I had to leave to finish getting ready for my big trip. After everything I had was packed up, I ate dinner, and went to bed early. I had to wake up at 5 a.m. to catch my plane, and it wasn't going to be fun. When I woke up at 3, my dad requested that I lighten my load by three bags, which was probably the hardest decision I've made in a long time. I decided to drop two bags of stuffies, and I just crammed the rest of the stuff from one bag into another one. I loaded everything into my dad's truck, and we headed off to the airport. We waited for about 20 minutes before boarding, then I left. I was flying first-class - courtesy of my apparently rich brother. It was hid idea to send me to stay with him so Dad could finish school without as many worries. I think it was just to torture me. I remembered the last time I had seen him when I was 9; we had gone to visit him. He was still 16 or 17, so Dad had legal rights over him. He worked at this café with some brown-haired dude, and it was really cute. But he wasn't. Ryou had always been a jerk to me. I remember he had a friend over to help him from school. I was in the kitchen, and the brown-haired guy was showing me how to bake a cake. While he had put the cake in the oven, I went to go wash my hands. When I got upstairs to my bathroom, I found Ryou's friend standing in the doorway. He had a bucket full of water in his hands. Before I could figure out what he was doing, it was drenched. After he had dumped the water on me, he had just dropped the tin bucket on my head. I had just stood there, unsure of what had happened. The guy had slapped me hard on the back, and I fell into the bathtub. I started crying then, and tried to pull the bucket off my head. I sat up in the tub, and watched the guy laughing at me. He slammed the bucket down on my head, and it hurt bad. I screamed and cried like a baby, but I was in searing pain. Ryou walked by just then, and saw me crying and his friend laughing. Ryou started laughing with him, and they walked out together. I just sat there crying until the brown-haired guy wondered what was taking me so long. He found me crying and shivering on the bathroom floor wrapped in a towel, still with the bucket on my head. He ran over and removed the bucket. He had asked what happened, and I told him. He had been very angry with Ryou, who didn't care a bit. My dad took me straight home after that. I had no intention of letting that happen again, since I was older, and I had taken gymnastics and a little bit of Karate. I was only a blue belt, but it would be enough. I fell asleep after about 30 minutes, and slept the whole way. When I woke up, we were just landing. I groggily grabbed my small bag and checked the time on my phone. It was about 4 p.m. I was going to be just in time for dinner. I was the first one off the plane, and I spotted the brown-haired guy waiting for me. He got a lot taller. When I began to approach him, his name suddenly popped into my mind. He turned and saw me standing there, smiling. His face lit up, and he stood up.

"Krysalinn! It's so wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed, hugging me lightly.

"Yeah, good to see you too. So, why didn't Ryou come?" I asked. Honestly, I was overjoyed to see Keiichiro, rather than that jerk.

"Oh, he had some things to do… so, I'll be taking you to the café. I already picked up all your bags, so we can just go from here," he explained. Keiichiro was always nice, unlike Ryou. I pushed the cart my luggage was on, and we walked outside to the parking lot. His car was parked right in front, so it was easy to find. After we forced in all my stuff, I climbed in front. As we drove, my eyes were glued out the window. Tokyo was so different from what I remembered. I called Maddie on my phone, and showed her the view. She was just as amazed as we were. I kept the camera lens pushed up against the window as we drove, and I also 3-wayed Lucas so he could see. When we pulled up to the back of the café 20 minutes later, I was almost too comfortable to get up. I said goodbye to my friends, and stiffly got out of the car. I stretched, and fell backwards on the green grass. It felt so nice and warm. I closed my eyes and let the sun shine on me, but my moment of peace was quickly spoiled by a large shadow over me. I opened an eye. His blue eyes were staring down at me, his blonde hair hanging down and covering half his face. I groaned, and rolled over. My brother. Joy.

"Well, finally you get here. And not even a 'hello' or a hug or anything?" he said teasingly. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, hi, jerk. I'm going to take my stuff inside," I said. I grabbed my cheetah bag and walked inside. I was amazed that I still knew my way around, since I hadn't been here for years. When I walked up to my room, I found it all set up for me. I put my bag down, and went back outside to grab the rest of my things. As I walked out the door, I saw a red-headed girl in a waitress uniform carrying a garbage bag. She looked like she was my age. I just kept walking and pretended I didn't notice her, and went back up to Keiichiro and Ryou. I was talking to Keiichiro about everything when that girl noticed us. He long hair was hanging down my back, covering the back on my blue tank top. My shorts were hardly longer than my hair, and matched the pale blue of my eyes. Ryou and I really did look sort of like siblings, but not enough for someone to be able to tell at first glance. The girl walked up to us.

"Erm, hi… are you a friend of Ryou's?" she asked nervously. I turned.

"_Friend?_ Hardly," I scoffed. I didn't want to be rude, but it was true. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ you I changed! I'm not that jerk I was 4 years ago!" he persuaded. I didn't believe him. Keiichiro sighed and carried two more of my bags upstairs.

"…So then you do know each other?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh. Then are you Ryou's girlfriend or something?"

I saw a green-haired girl sort of have a mini freak-out by the trash cans. I felt like doing the same thing. I took a huge step back, and nearly threw up my guts.

"_**NO!**_" I very nearly screamed. She took a small step back in surprise.

"What's _wrong _with you?!" I exclaimed, feeling as though I could die. "Quite honestly, I would sooner die."

Ryou groaned, but agreed.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Krys. I'd rather die too," he said honestly. The green girl sighed in relief and scurried back inside before she was missed.

"Ok… so, I'm assuming you're one of the girls that work here?" I assumed.

"Yup! I'm Ichigo!" she introduced, holding out her hand. I smiled, and shook it.

"Krysalinn. So nice to meet you!"

We both smiled.

"Ok, go back to work, Ichigo. You two can chat during Ichigo's break!" Ryou ordered. Ichigo groaned and went back inside.

"Liar. You still are that jerk!" I accused.

"Well, not as bad. Just deal with it while you're here, ok?" Ryou asked. I sighed.

"By the way… since you're here… you'll start working here ASAP," he informed me.

"Fair enough. I'll have nothing better to do, anyway. Just give me a weird apron. I already know what I'm going," I agreed. I did occasionally help out Maddie at her dad's restaurant, so I knew enough about being a waitress. You had to be nice and friendly, you had to have a good memory and be quick about getting food, and you had to look good in your uniform. I fit all of those. Ryou pulled out a box from nowhere and handed it to me. I opened it up. There was a beautiful, almond-colored uniform folded up and tucked neatly inside. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'll start tomorrow. For now, I'll just watch the others to learn what I should do," I said. Ryou nodded. I went upstairs with my last bag, and sat on the bed. I folded away all my clothes, and set the stuffies and other stuff I brought all around. I took a short nap for about an hour.

When I woke up, I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes groggily, and saw Ryou hovering over me again. I reached behind me and snatched up a pillow. I shoved it straight up into his face.

"Mmm… where's the shut up button on this thing…" I mumbled. Ryou laughed.

"Come on, time for your first lesson," he dragged me off my bed.

"No… I'm sleeping…" I mumbled again.

"Too bad. We just closed, so this is your only chance."

"Oh, fine."

I got up and yanked a comb through my messy hair, and picked up the box with my new waitress outfit.

"Out. I need to change," I demanded, pushing my brother out the door.

"Hey, you-" I slammed the door in his face. I locked it to make sure I wasn't bothered. I pulled out my uniform and lay it out on my bed neatly. I peeled on my tank top and shorts, and replaced them with the uniform. I examined myself in the mirror. I tied the ribbon in the back, straightened my hair, and put on the matching shoes. I opened the door, and Ryou fell out on the floor. He had been leaning on the door. He looked up in surprise.

"I'm ready. Let's go," I said, pulling him off the ground. He examined me.

"You look pretty good in that. It suits you well," he admitted. I shrugged and hurried down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, and saw all the girls there, chatting away with Keiichiro. There was Ichigo, that green-haired girl, a navy blue-haired girl, a really, really blonde kid, and a girl with lilac hair. The blonde girl was clearly the youngest, and the lilac one was obviously the oldest. Ichigo turned to me and smiled.

"Girls, this is your new co-worker, Krysalinn,' Keiichiro introduced me to them all. They were all staring at me awe. I just smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, Krysalinn. You look better in that uniform than even Zakuro…" Ichigo confessed. The purple-haired girl nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Thanks so much!" I thanked. They all smiled.

"Well, you know me. I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said. I nodded. The blonde girl stepped forward.

"I'm Pudding!" she said loudly. She was certainly hyperactive.

"Mint," said the navy blue girl. She was very proper-looking.

"Zakuro," said the taller one. She looked like a model! How on Earth could I ever look better than her!?

"And Lettuce," said the green girl. She didn't look very… happy to meet me.

"Well, it's great to meet everybody! So, I'll need someone to show me how it works around here," I said. They nodded.

"I'll do it," Ichigo volunteered. I smiled.

"Ok! So, show me what you guys do here!"

Everyone else got back to what they were doing, and Ichigo led me out of kitchen.

"Well, these are the tables. We have to clean them and sweep in here. And Keiichiro does all the baking and cooking in the kitchen, while we clean the dishes. And we sweep outside before and after closing, take out trash, and of course, wait tables," Ichigo pointed to everything as she said it. I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

"Well, now that we've just closed, let's go sweep outside!" Ichigo said, handing me a broom. I nodded and followed her out the front door. We began to sweep leaves and dirt off the sidewalk. I picked up the dustpan and went around back to empty it in the dumpster. I heard Ichigo's excited voice, and a deeper male voice. When I peeked around the corner, I could see Ichigo blushing and talking to a tall, dark-haired boy. He seemed nice.

"Oh, who's this?" he asked, spotting me.

"Oh, erm… that would be me…" I slowly walked out. The guy examined me. His eyes widened. I smiled.

"I'm Krysalinn. I'm a new employee here… I'm assuming you're a friend of Ichigo's?" I asked. He just stared blankly. I walked up to him to shake his hand. I offered my hand, and he blankly shook it. He didn't even seem to hear me.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked worriedly. She looked at him, who was just staring at me, then sort of glared at me. I frowned. I thinks she liked him, because it was a glare that said "don't talk to him or else".

"Erm… I'll just go inside now…" I said quietly, and walked inside. I immediately felt guilty; now Lettuce and Ichigo were mad at me. Lettuce for unknown reasons, and Ichigo because her boyfriend apparently liked me. I slowly walked up the stairs, guilt running me down fast. I collapsed on my bed and sulked for a while. Just as everyone was leaving, I heard a giant BOOM downstairs. It snapped me up from my sulking, and I bolted downstairs. I was exceptionally fast. I was there before anyone could blink, and they all seemed surprised at my reaction to what lie before me. There was a guy. But he was _floating. _he had long, pointy ears and glowing yellow eyes. His outfit was sure strange, and those tail things were a little weird. His forest-green hair was tied in bunches on the sides of his face, and he was smiling. I just stared at him, not believing my eyes.

"What the….?" I asked out loud.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded, pointing to him.

"Well, Kitty, I wanted to play. And, I figured that now would be the best time," he replied slyly. He spotted with my dumbfounded look.

"Oh? Who have we here? A new member of your little Mew gang?" he examined me.

"Mew?" I asked, puzzled. No one mentioned anything about Mew - whatever that was.

"Hm? Maybe not? Well, less work for me, then!" he laughed. I looked at them all.

"I didn't want to tell you… I didn't seem right…" Ryou said as he ran in.

"Tell me what, Ryou? What are you keeping from me!?" I demanded.

"Let the girls show you!" he yelled over the noise.

"Mew Mew Minto - Mew Mew Lettuce - Mew Mew Pudding - Mew Mew Zakuro - Mew Mew Strawberry - METAMORPHO-SIS!" they all yelled. There were nearly blinding lights, and when I could finally look again, they looked like completely different people. They had ears and tails, weird outfits, and each had some sort of weapon. I watched in awe.

"Hey, Krysalinn!" Ryou called to me. I turned around immediately.

"I don't think this will work, but, it's worth a try!" he threw me something. I was sort of a pendant; yellow with a heart on it. I grabbed it, and a bright light began to shine around me. What was happening?!?!!??!

"Mew Mew Almond - METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled.

* * *

Me: well, did you like Chapter 1?

Ryou: meh, it was okay.

Me: T_T well, it shouldn't be TOO long before the next chapter, so TRY not to get impatient. Seeya then :P


End file.
